Accidents happen
by Sesi Braginskaya
Summary: Alfred got into an accident and woke up not remembering anything. Arthur is there to help pick up the pieces. AU US/UK PruCan slight Spamano GerIta (which I do not approve of!) and others. Rating may go up but that depends on my boredom and/or if yall want it to. there will be Fem! Hetalia!
1. Chapter 1

Alfreds POV

"Descend into the darkness to rot forever

be with me here my lover

do not leave me here

you promised me my dear"

Alfred was singing along to a popular song from the artist Amelia. he was walking home in the rain forgoing any type of protection from the elements happy to see the change in the weather because recently it had bee all to dry. Alfred started skipping slightly. He paused when a boy with mysterious aura walked by huddled in a jacket under an umbrella. The boy looked familiar. Alfred disregarded that and went to cross the street. Suddenly screeching tires on the road while the rain pulsated down, lights and then a greater whiter one. He descened into the darkness to rot forever.

Alfred knew no more.

* * *

Arthur POV

Arthur saw the tragic accident of his schools most popular jock. He rushed over to the broken boy and called an ambulance. The boy was not breathing. He did cpr until he started to slowly and that was when the paramedics got there. He rode in the van with Alfred holding his hand.

At the hospital the carted away the jock and had Arthur tell them all he knew of what happened and how to contact his parents. Soon he was joined by a frenchman, a boy who looked suspiciously like Alfred, and the boys boyfriend.

Pain crossed the frenchmans features when he heard the news "Non! Mon fils, mon beau garçon!" he howled. the younger boy hugged him saying things in soft quick french.

"You are the one who saw this happen?" The frenchman asked "You are the one who saw my Alfred get run over?" it took Arthur a moment to realize he was talking to him.

"Yes, I saw it. I performed cpr and called the hospital" Arthur told him in a cracked voice. Why was it cracked like that? Oh yeah he kept shouting "please" to the world when perforning cpr.

"Merci, you are a kind person" The frenchman said. his son came over.

"Would you like me to get you a coffee?" he asked quietly.

"Um not thanks, a spot of tea would be nice though." he told him. the blond nodded and went to go find some tea the albino tagging along. Alfreds dad sat next to him.

A nusre came out. "Francis Bonnefoy?" She asked. Francis stood up.

"oui, that is me" he told her. she nodded.

"Alfred is in the ICU he recieved some internal bleeding because one of his ribs punctured his lungs, also he has large amounts of bruising, his left is leg broke and he has a concussion. Do not worry he is in very capable hands." She told them her smile faltering. Arthur would hate to be in her position.

Arthur looked at the man standing up. He seemed so fragle. like he was about to break if you so much as breathed on him. he gave a jerky nod and sat back down.

The nurse left and the frenchman swung his head to look at Arthur. "You do not have to be here if you do not want to" He told him. Arthur shook his head.

Just then the pair that had gone to get coffee came back. he handed the tea to Arthur "Here you go Arthur, I thought you'd like earl gray" He said in that quiet voice.

"Ah how is it you know my name?" He asked before taking a sip of the tea. It was alright but still not tat good.

"I sit next to you in math, and science, and english." He said naming off half of Arthurs classes.

"Oh yes, I think I should head home. Please have a better night." Arthur said uncomfortable.

Alfred POV

Alfred woke up disoriented in a bright room. He tried to raise his head but found he was having a hard time with that since everything felt so fuzzy. He looked around and saw a man sleeping with his hand encased in his own. The man woke up when he felt Alfreds hand move. He had bushy eyebrows, emerald green eyes and blonde hair.

"Nurse he woke up!" The boy shouted. Alfred looked and saw a woman with long wavy hair peek into the room.

"Oh goody let me go get Doctor Roderich" She said happily. Now a man came into the room and ad Alfred sit up. The blonde man was on the phone in the corner.

"Can you tell me your name?" The docter asked sittin gin a chair next to Alfred.

"Alfred F. Jones" Alfred answered him in a cracked voice like he hadn't spoken in a while.

"Tell me Alfred how do you feel" The man questioned.

"Everything feels so fuzzy. How did I get here?" He asked. The man gave a slight nodded to the word fuzzy.

"There was an accident. Young Mr. Kirkland over there called the ambulance for you and performed CPR. He saw the accident. Now as for why everything seems fuzzy it looks like the pain medication work which is good for you." Doctor Roderich told him. Alfred nodded. just then two blonde men came into the room.

"Mon fils, mon fils tu vas bien? Comment vous sentez-vous?" The taller blonde asked wrapping his arm around alfred.

"What are you saying?" Alfred asked "And besides who are you?"

* * *

TRANSLATIONS IN THIS ORDER THAT THEY OCCURED

No! My son, my beautiful boy!

Thank you

Yes

My son, my little son are you alright? How do you feel?

* * *

Sesi: DUN DUN DUUUUN! Oh poor alfred. I know lots of people have probably done a fic like this one but I wanted to add my own onto the list. the chapters short but its only the prologue!

Alfred: Please take the crazy lady away she scares me!

Arthur: Bloody crazy Lass. Still there are worse people out there *looks at Francis*

Francis : Now Arthur what ever do you mean?

Arthur: BLOODY FROG!

Canada: Sesi Baginskaya does not own Hetalia...


	2. Chapter 2

Sesi: Thank you for reading this. REVIEW! that is all for now

* * *

Alfred POV

Père, as Francis wanted Alfred to call him, brought Alfred around the house trying to get him to remember something. Alfred was confined to a wheelchair and was pushed around with pancakes on his lap. They brought him to his room first but no, no memories there, and the Kitchen, Living room, Dining room, Mattie's room, Gilbert's room, Ludwig's room, NOR the _**bathroom**_brought forth any memories.

So his family introduced themselves. Matthew, A.K.A Mattie was his brother, Francis was his father and that ended the biological part of his family. Gilbert is Mattie's boyfriend and Ludwig is Gilbert's brother. Ludwig and Gilbert's father kicked them out when he found out they had boyfriends and were gay as a "Fucking awesome rainbow" as Gilbert put it. They left two sisters behind.

So Francis started making some of Alfred's favorite foods trying to see if that would work. So that night they had hamburgers for dinner. They were joined by Ludwig's boyfriend Feliciano for dinner. Feliciano brought over some "Get well pasta ve~" for Al because he had heard what happened.

Alfred sat at the crowded kitchen table, and felt warmly welcomed there. His memories didn't come back but he did like the burgers and fries.

A few hours later

Alfred woke up from a strange dream not quite remembering what it was about. There was screaming, a light, and pleads shouted to the night air. Then suddenly there were beautiful green eyes. That's when he woke up. He woke up because of those eyes. He sat up covered in a thick, yet cold sweat. He shivered and pulled the blankets around him tighter yet not going back to sleep. He couldn't possibly sleep. A phone buzzed and a song poured out from it.

"Descend into the darkness to rot forever  
be with me here my lover  
do not leave me here  
you promised me my dear"

Alfred picked up the phone. The screen read out Alexia. Alfred picked up the phone.

"Al! I can't believe it are you alright?" A girl said on the other line.

"Ah who are you?" He asked

"It's me your, girlfriend, Alexia" The girl said. "How can you say you don't remember me?!" She asked.

"I'm really sorry Alexia but I honestly don't remember anything. With that being said I wish you a good night" Alfred said hanging up. After that he fell into a restless sleep the dream repeating.

Papa, as Francis allowed Alfred to also call him, woke Alfred the next morning and helped him get in the shower. He wrapped the garbage bag and duct taped it so that the cast wouldn't get wet and helped into the standing shower. Alfred felt slightly humiliated about needing all this help but let it go when

Francis left him alone to do what he needed to. And Alfred was able to do just that. When he finished he leaned on the wall and dried himself off before settling back into the wheel chair to get his underwear and plaid school pants on. The rest was easy until a sharp pain his chest because he stretched his arm too far. The stitched up chest was red and Alfred was short of breath. They let him out of the hospital only because of his ADDness and he couldn't stand sitting there with out entertainment. So they let him go home with the promise of him taking it easy however he didn't know he had to take it that easy. Alfred sighed. He scrunched up his arm after the pain subsided and wheeled out of the bathroom.

He went to the Kitchen where breakfast was being made by Francis and Matthew. Matthew gave him a plate of pancakes and some coffee wheeling him over to the kitchen table to eat it. The house was a buzz, Francis was pulling his stuff together for work at the table, Ludwig had woken up late because his alarm didn't go off, Feliciano was over (he lives next door) and had awakened the blonde, Prussia was just walking down the stairs and Alfred got the feeling that this was how he normally was in the morning so left it be. Matthew put out a plate of pancakes for the Germanic brothers and Feliciano. They all dug in before they left for school. Alfred went to go with them but was called back by Francis.

"I'm going to have to take you to school until you can walk" Francis told him wheeling him out the door and into the car. The ride was silent. "Alfred, I just wanted you to know I love you. I didn't really say it often enough before your accident but I've realized that was a huge mistake." Francis told him when they pulled up to the school. Arthur was sitting in front of the school reading a book while people loitered around. He perked up seeing Alfred there. Francis helped Alfred out of the car and wheeled him over to Arthur who assured him they had all the same classes together besides gym.

Even so Alfred had to go to the office with Francis to give them his doctor's note. The office gave him a schedule that still matched Arthurs in everything except gym which he no longer had instead now Mythology. His schedule looked like this:

English  
Geometry  
Integrated sciences 11  
US History  
Foods and Nutrition  
Mythology

Arthur told him they now had twin schedules which pleased the former very much. Alfred of course was glad too because this meant he had someone he knew in all of his classes.

So they went to English. It was being taught by a tall Cuban man." Nice of you to join us Kirkland, Jones please take your seats the man told them in an exasperated tone. They sat at the empty table in the very front, Alfred sat there uncomfortable while the teacher (his schedule called him Mr. Herrera) continued on with the lecture he had started before Alfred and Arthur entered. A not was passed over his shoulder which he read.

"Dude, Alexia was crying, anything happen between you two?" Alfred looked up and saw a person behind him smile. It was a boy with a wide, knowing grin (or is that just an obnoxious grin?) Alfred pointed at the paper and he nodded.

"I forgot about everything, what your name?" he wrote and tossed it back. The other stood up.

"Alfred I can't believe that you don't remember me! Du kan ikke have glemt den forbløffende mig?!" The man started shouting.

"Mr. Kohler sit down! And if you are going to make another outburst in my class at least do it in English! You are sitting in English 11 for. A. Reason!" Mr. Herrera (Cuba based off my friends name) shouted making the class chuckle quietly as a whole. And so the class continued until the bell rang mostly uninterrupted. A group of people surrounded Alfred as he pushed away from the table. A girl with tan skin and surly brown hair in red bowed pigtails pushed through the group surrounding him. She took one look at him.

"You're a jerk! I mean how could you say that to me last night?" She demanded. Alfred guessed her name was Alexia. Alfred tried to push past her.

"I meant what I said. I don't remember anybody or anything prior to my accident" Alfred said loudly. The group parted and Arthur pushed him out of the room.

"Thank you" Afraid told Arthur. "You know it seems like I owe you my-" Al broke off with a gasp because he was launched into a memory.

_He was in the hallway with some of his football friends when Arthur walked by. Alfred's friends started to jostle Arthur and tease him since he was in the Occult club with the vampire freak and the quiet foreign kid. They pinned him to the lockers and dumped his backpack's contents on the floor calling him a fag. Alfred didn't do __**anything**__ to help the poor boy nor did he help torture him. The others walked away with Arthur's journal. Alfred followed them giving Arthur a quick pained look._

Alfred was jolted back to reality not quite know what happened. Arthur stood in front of him waving his hand. "I remembered something. I am sorry they took your journal" Alfred told him.

"That was a while ago it's alright. I'm glad you are alright too" Arthur told him. Alfred's buddies were in the hall in front of them... in that exact same spot where it happened. They signaled to Alfred to go over and Arthur pushed him over to them.

One was the guy who had the outburst in class along with a tall blonde with purple eyes, along with another person that was tall and blonde but his hair was spiked up really tall and had a scar above his eye.

"Yo! Alfred!" the one guy from this morning greeted him.

"Privyet Jones" The tallest one said.

The last just grunted.

"Dude why is the freak carting you around?" Mathias leaned down and whispered. Alfred sat up straighter.

"He has been a better friend than you all. And um sorry to inconvenience you guys but I don't really remember you all"

"Da that is an inconvenience. I am Ivan, That is Matthias, and this is Sebastiaan (A/N. Netherlands, if anyone knows his name Himaruya gave him I would be glad to hear it, until then it is Sebastiaan)" then they hurried off for the next class. The bell rang on their way there but the teacher Mr. Herdervary taught the class, he was loud and upbeat and seemed to want to be at school. He picked on Mattie's boyfriend during class teasing him slightly.

Alfred expected the class to be long and painful but found it was rather interesting. Mr. Herdervary certainly explained everything well enough and when he didn't get something right Arthur was there to help. They ha free time at the end of class where everybody swarmed around Alfred's desk asking if he really didn't remember them. Alfred politely told them he didn't remember them and his brother pushed through the crowd and shouted for them to back away since it wasn't good for his health to be that surrounded by people which Alfred gladly accepted.

"Thank you Mattie" Alfred told him. The bell rang and Arthur quickly got him out of there. Al looked up at Arthur and smiled "The days almost half over" He said excitedly

"'course it is" Arthur told him. They headed off to science. The person teaching science was a tall woman with short blonde hair. The list put her as Ms. Braginskaya (Tee hee no I don't mean me I mean Ukraine) She was a bit of a stuttering mess and had them doing notes for most of class for the next days experiment. She reminded them the moles they had to sew were to be finished soon.

"Now your day is half over" Arthur told him warmly. Two others came out of the class and greeted Arthur. One had a cold expression and strangely purple eyes, he other had red eyes and longish blonde hair with a little blue hat balanced precariously and seemed to be wearing vampire teeth.

"Arthur I found the thing you asked" The one with the hat said.

"Not now Aurel!" Arthur said exasperatedly. Alfred gave the man a look but his face was stern in a no questions look.

Alfred ignored this and Arthur brought him to Al's usual lunch table (Arthur told him it was) with Mattie, his Prussian boyfriend Gilbert, Antonio and girlfriend Chiara (please I _**DO NOT **_NEED to tell you this is Romano do I?), and Monica (Fem!Germany) sat there with her sister Maria (Fem! Prussia) the pair were obviously Ludwig and Gilberts sisters. You could see the family resemblance everywhere you cared to look.

Alfred sat there picking at his food not quite feeling the sloppy Joes the school served. The lunch was spent with him relearning things, remembering a few things about them. It was a fun experience and he could see why they were his friends, and more so than the jocks.

Arthur carted him off to U.S. History where they sat there. Al got the feeling this was his favorite class. That morning they started on the Civil Wars. The Teacher was a woman named Ms. Emily (Fem! America again but she's not the singer I had earlier) who spoke enthusiastically about everything while Arthur groaned about how if America Stayed as Britain's colony this never would of happened. Which Got to get into an argument with him about the Alfred gladly sat there and watched happy the spotlight was not on him.

The next class was far from boring since they made Pumpkin bars with a cream cheese frosting. It was definitely delicious and for some reason Arthur was not allowed to cook…

Mythology was taught by a sleepy looking man named Mr. Karpusi. They started on the hero Heracles (his real name not the roman version people!) and his amazing feats.

The day finished quickly and Alfred said goodbye to his friends and Mattie pushed him home. It started raining when they were almost there.

Once they got home Alfred was left alone because Mattie had hockey practice, Francis was still at work, Ludwig was with Feliciano and Gilbert was with Matthew. Alfred was perfectly and completely alone.

Soon wind started blowing hard outside and the rain came down in sheets. A clap of thunder hit the air though Al did not seethe flash. His mind instead added the flash but the one from his dreams. He quickly called up Arthur and waited while his mind tormented him with the images. When the door bell rang there stood a soaked British boy panting. He quickly came in and hugged the scarred man. Alfred whimpered when the thunder was right overhead. The lights all around the house blew out leaving him in the dark.

"Hush, love you're alright" Arthur whispered.

"Don't you dare leave me alone Arty" Al warned him. Arthur nodded and rolled Al into the kitchen. Arthur checked the stove and found it was still working so he put a kettle of water on it. "Whatchu doing Arty?" Alfred asked.

"Making tea, if that's alright." Arthur searched through the cupboards and found some pekoe that would suffice. Soon he had two warm cups of tea –one was more like sugared water because how Alfred had it sweetened- set between them.

"Arthur" Alfred said after a while. They were sat on the couch and Arthur was reading a book by candle light. Alfred was playing a game on his 3DSXL.

"What is it, Al?" Arthur asked worried. Alfred shut the game system closed.

"Thank you" Al whispered before snuggling into Arthur's side. He soon started snoring softly dreams not disturbing his sleep.

*  
Arthur POV

Alfred looked so vulnerable asleep. Arthur got out the book Aural and Luka had found. There were memory charms in it. Aural mostly practiced Romanian Black magic but would occasionally use white magic, Luka was well… Arthur just really didn't quite know. He seemed proficient with both types. Arthur was about 50/50 with it himself but this was a white spell. A charm to help with Alfred getting his memories back.

Alfred's father and brother arrived after a while, Francis moved the sleeping boy upstairs without waking him up. Arthur excused himself from the house and went home to cast the spell.

*two hours later*

Arthur had it mostly finished he just needed to add a strand of Alfred's hair and have him drink the potion. It was a potion, not quite a spell but certain words said over the person who lost the memories favorite drink brought back most memories.

He grabbed a can of coke out of the fridge and dropped a blonde hair from his sweater into it. Arthur knew it was not his own or anyone else because his wasn't quite that long and who else did he interact with that closely today besides Alfred?

With that finished he left his room to make dinner for him and his brother peter. They had three other brothers but they were in college so Arthur lived with Peter, and their mom. Not that she was around much, she was always working.

"Hey Arthur how's Alfred?" Peter asked sitting down at the table.

"He's better. Fish and chips for dinner?" Arthur faced brightened and nodded his head vigorously. Arthur chuckled and got started on it. While he was doing this he called over to peter "did you do your homework?" He asked knowing he probably was playing with his action dolls or whatever they were called. Peter grumbled and grabbed his back pack. He started on his homework asking Arthur the occasional question for help.

*a few hours later*

Arthur tucked Peter into bed and then cleaned up from their dinner. He stuck a plate in the fridge for their mom to heat up when she got home and went to bed himself.

* * *

Pretty much what Denmark was shouting is along the lines of what he was saying in English.

Russia: *runs out of a room in tattered clothes* You crazy witch!

Sesi: Oh whats wrong Ru-chan?

Russia: *ducks as knives are thrown at him out of the room* No time to talk.

Belarus: **BIG BROTHER! MARRYMEMARRYMEMARRYME!**

Sesi: Right… uh I DON'T OWN HETALIA. **BELARUS GET BACK HERE IVAN IS MINE! ***Runs after them*


	3. Chapter 3

Sesi: Right that was a close one.

Russia: That's for sure. So why am I chained up to your bedroom wall?

Sesi: To protect you! *flashes Yandere smile* Forever and always you will be mine now Ivan *giggles* forever and always~

America: This crazy sick woman does not own Hetalia *mumbles* but apparently the world will be owned by her soon… HELP ME!

Arthur POV

Arthur waited a couple weeks before he was going to give Alfred the charm because… well sometimes magic had violent side effects while it was working and the poor lad was so injured already he just didn't want to add to it. So they fell into a pattern: Arthur would wait for him at school, they'd go to classes, Arthur would leave him alone during lunch –much to the protests of Alfred- leaving him with his friends, and then Arthur would bring Alfred with him to go pick up Peter who always seemed to have questions for Alfred. Arthur liked how they got along with each other so easily and Alfred promised to help Peter try out for football by training him.

Soon it had been two months since the accident and Alfred was mostly healed, he got his stitches taken out, the hole in his lungs healed perfectly, and he switched from a cast to a boot so now he could hobble around on his own. For some reason this made Arthur sad because Alfred no longer needed him to get from class to class.

Alfred POV

*Monday December 16, 20xx*

Alfred woke up bright and early sliding out of bed. He was going to miss school today because he was supposed to go in and get x-rays on his leg and see if it healed up fine enough to walk on with out added help. An exciting day for him yet Arthur wasn't as ecstatic as al though he was going to be. Al shrugged it off. Arthur is his own man and is subject to his own emotions.

"Bonjour" Francis said knocking on his door. Alfred was already dressed but didn't realize he was since he was since he was so deep in thought he moved robotically.

"Morning Dad" Alfred said tightening one of the straps on his boot. They left the room to join the usual morning ruckus- Gilbert getting out of bed late, Feliciano coming over to hang out with Ludwig (and make out) before school, Mattie making breakfast large enough to accommodate them all. Alfred sat in his usual chair that said **HERO **on the back of it so everybody knew who's chair it was. Mattie put some oatmeal and a banana in front of Alfred before sitting next to him.

"Are you excited?" Mattie mumbled. Alfred, who was inhaling the oatmeal, nodded his head vigorously.

"I hate this damn boot" He whined. Mattie smiled.

"Hurry up Al we need to go soon" Francis said. Alfred went back to inhaling the food not noticing Mattie made him plain oatmeal that day versus the dinosaur egg fruit ones he liked the most. With that finished Alfred tossed the bowl in the soak side of the sink and got in the car.

The ride to the hospital was filled with French music. Not that he really minded too much. It was peaceful in the car.

Dr. Edelstein moved his stethoscope across Alfred's chest checking how his chest had healed. Finding no problems with Alfred's health.

"You heal quite quickly Alfred" said after while and then he had Alfred take some x-rays.

The x-rays showed his bones fused perfectly and that there were no problems there so asked Alfred some questions to see how he was coping with memory loss and if it was returning.

"So Alfred how has school been?" asked sitting there.

Alfred stopped swinging his legs. Left, right, left, right. "It's alright. The people have stopped swamping me when I try to get from class to class and they've accepted the fact I don't remember them I s'pose" He said going back to kicking his legs again enjoying the free feeling of doing it. Left, right, left, right, left…

"I see. Have you experienced them resurfacing? Memories I mean" He said writing something down.

"That happens every once in a while. My actions question me because I go to do something I didn't even think about and it's like I've been doing it for years. "He told him.

"Yes your body remembers things in different ways than your mind will. For instance how you hold your hands, if you twine your fingers together then your hands will fold into the correct way because it feels right. Of course bad habits are around but I would doubt you had any of those." Dr. Edelstein told him. Al nodded, he had heard nothing of bad habits he did besides something he did once, but that is a completely different story and he never did it again. "Well I find you in peak condition but I suggest no sports yet." wrote down one more thing. "Now Alfred you are good to go and I hope to not see you in my office for anything other than a physical." He said sternly. Alfred happily stopped swinging his legs and hopped off the table. He slipped his shirt and coat on. Papa came into the room happily hugging Al saying he was happy he was all better so he took al to go get some ice cream before going to school.

Well okay they went to get froyo. Why? Because there's a froyo place next to the hospital. Al got some raspberry pomegranate froyo with some strawberry pearls (A/N it is a little fruit juice filled thingy and it's sooooo delicious) and some gummy bears. Francis didn't get anything. Al ate in the car on the way to school finishing just as they got there. Francis walked him up to the school to sign him in. al looked at the time and saw second period was already halfway over. He gave his father a quick hug and went to his class.

Al slid into his seat next to Arthurs and opened his notebook to start copying Arthur's notes. He noticed a second paper which Arthur slid to him. It was a personal conversation kind of note but just the notes for the class. Alfred happily took them and sat the finishing them as the teacher continued with his lecture

The bell rang shortly after Mr. Herdervary finished his lecture and made yet another jibe at Gilbert. Alfred and Arthur walked to IS11 where they sat down.

"How was the doctor's appointment?" Arthur asked.

"It was fine. Dr. Edelstein said I am good to go so long as I don't go for any sports yet. Not like any are going right now." Al said. Ms. Braginskaya came into the room and told them to gather around the fume hood. She put a couple chemicals there and lit them; the flames came out in red colors and green colors.

"This is Manganese..." Ms. Braginskaya said pointing out one of the green fires. Al stopped paying attention to what she said and just watched the colorful flames until they went back to normal. Thoughts tugged on his mind and images of Christmas flashed. Gilbert and Ludwig showing up at their door on Christmas, opening various presents, having many dinners, it was rather unsettling but he was glad he could remember those happy moments. Who would've thought those flames could conjure hidden memories?

Arthur POV

Arthur watched as Alfred eyes went sort of glassy like they did a couple weeks ago when he was occupied with grasping memory. He wondered what he was remembering when al came out of it.

"Are you alright Al?" Arthur asked concerned. Al nodded some tears starting to fill his eyes making them glisten brightly in the dark room. Ms. Braginskaya had them take notes and then let them talk for the rest of the period.

"Arturo" Antonio said coming over before Arthur could re-ask his question. "I am going to steal Alfred away from you for a bit" he said dragging al away.

Alfred POV

Antonio dragged me away to mediate the argument between Chiara and Gilbert, while Francoise came over to watch thoughtfully occasional adding fuel to the argument. Al had no idea what the argument was even _about_ and just continued sitting there watching the two fling insults in Italian and German. Eventually he got tired of them arguing and decided to shout.

"BOTH OF YOU ENOUGH!" He said extremely loudly. Louder than he had been in a long time.

"Who are you to tell the awesome me what to do?" Gilbert scoffed.

"Shut up burger bastard!" Chiara said at the same time.

Alfred laughed, "I can because I'm the hero!" He told them.

With that the argument ended and they all went to lunch. Gil and Chiara glared daggers at each other when Ludwig's boyfriend came over.

"oi! Potato bastard!" He called not sounding like the Feliciano everyone knows and loves.

"What do you want Lovino?" Ludwig asked. Feliciano came bounding over with his lunch tray.

"Fucking bastard we need to get started on that stupid ass project for history" the one named Lovino said. Feli frowned.

"Fratello do we need to do some hug therapy again?" He asked enclosing his arms around his twin.

"Dannazione! Feli let go! I don't need your hug therapy!" He screeched garnering some looks from around the lunch room. He stormed out of the lunch room fuming meeting with his girlfriend at the door. The room was silent then chattering broke out again like it did before.

The rest of lunch was filled with pleasant conversation and playful jibes made all around, Alfred laughed loudest, made loud remarks on being the hero while eating his cheeseburger. It was something that felt right but he had not done anything of that sort since he got out of the hospital.

Arthur POV

Arthur sat a table away from Al sitting with Aurel and Lukas. They talked about a spell they wanted to do and Arthur was only half listening. He was paying more attention to Alfred who seemed back to normal- the way he was before the accident. This made him glad about a couple things yet still sad.

"Arthur" Lukas said trying to get his attention.

"I'm sorry I was not paying attention." Arthur told them unashamed.

"I see, he is out of your league Arthur. Never will Jones want you the way you want him." Aurel told him making him snap to reality. One of the fairies who usually floats around him got in Aurel's faces and started yelling at him, Aurel to his credit ignored her one of his fairies now challenging her to combat.

"Now, Dracules leave Tinkerbelle alone" Arthur murmured. Lukas snorted. Aurel too laughed. Arthur cracked a pained smile. There was an old joke between all of them over what Arthur said. They had been drinking, preparing for a spell when there was an incident.

The bell rang snapping Arthur out of his thoughts once again. He bade farewell to his friends, who had an earlier mythology class than him, and he met up with Al to go to history.

In history Ms. Emily assigned them a project on developing the best country. They had to come up with how the government worked, the people, how it was designed, is it an island nation or a continent nation, and other such things. She started pairing the class off. Al was partnered with Berwald Oxenstierna a tall, silent, creepy man. They were also paired with Berwald's boyfriend Tino (why not female? Because I prefer Fin as a boy actually)

Al looked to see who else had been partnered. Arthur had been partnered with Ivan and Feliks a person Alfred was not sure was a guy or girl but he commonly saw him hanging around one of al's more normal friends, Toris. Feliks was going on about his/her nail polish color. Alfred gave a slight chuckle at that.

Berwald sat there while Al bounced questions on their country grunting a yes or no if something didn't agree with him, Tino sat there adding his input if he felt needed. Their country's name was the Republic of Finswerica (btw its **Fin**land **Swe**denand Ame**rica** peoples... why? Because I love SuFin that's why. And well Alfred...) and it was a continent nation – Al's idea- their flag was like a Nordic cross but had more stripes on it. They were trying to figure out how the actual country would work when the bell rang.

Al and Arthur went to cooking class. Lovino sat by the teacher's desk arguing with him over something when they arrived – they were the first students-

"Fine! I'll see you later Nonno" Lovino scowled leaving. The teacher – Mr. Vargas (sorry I forgot to mention his name last chap) didn't scowl or anything but he plastered a grin on his face when he noticed Al and Arthur arrived.

"Afternoon gentlemen" He greeted them, more students started pouring into the room after that. Everybody went over to their tables and Mr. Vargas told them they were cooking today making the class all cheer. Tables went to their stations with their recipes – cupcakes. Arthur's job was to make the batter. Everybody claimed he made the best cupcakes ever. Not that al would know about that but he watched as Arthur followed everything. Al made the frosting – cream cheese- and then for the fun of it made a little American flag out of fondant. When the cupcakes came out they not only looked delicious but smelled delicious as well. Toris spread the frosting on it with al picking his cupcake – it had the most frosting, by putting a flag on it. Their group garnered the prize for the best cupcake – Mr. Vargas started these mini contests knowing the students would give their all to do their best- Alfred ate the delicious cupcake contented. They were right Arthur does make good cupcakes... unfortunately he burns all else to a crisp. Even his scones that taste like petrified couch fluff.

In mythology Mr. Karpusi had them doing the myth of Oedipus. A man who fate turned against having him kill his father, bed his mother and rearing four children before realizing she was his own mother. Alfred's question about this was do the kids call their mother grandma or mother? This made Arthur snicker when he asked this question aloud.

When class ended Mattie met up with Al outside the door along with Gilbert. Antonio was whining about something to Gil and Chiara stood off to the side silently fuming. Soon they all started walking home along with Feliciano, Lovino, Antonia, and Ludwig. As it so happens Antonia is a Spanish foreign exchange student living at Antonio's, Antonio lives a few houses down from Alfred's house where our favorite Germans (well one is an awesome Prussian so lets not forget that aspect), Feliciano and Lovino live across the street from Al with their Nonno AKA grandpa, Chiara lived at the beginning of Al's street with her sister Daisy and both of them reminded Al vaguely of Feliciano and Lovino, and he found tat his wonderings were not groundless as he found out they were all cousins.

They said farewell to the sister, Antonio gave his girlfriend a kiss when she went inside making her screech something at him. They continued walking and just joking around as the group dwindled from ten to four. The four went inside their house and started on their usual afterschool things; Ludwig started on next weeks homework, Gilbert started playing some video games, Mattie finished up the homework they had for that day, and Alfred played against Gilbert on Call of Duty. In all it was a normal day.

Of course going on as normal does eventually Ludwig- fed up with the video game sounds and Gilbert and Alfred's loud cursing at both each other and the game- unplugged the game system. Gilbert went to go get started on his homework and Al left the house to do some quick Christmas shopping. He had intended to do it earlier but with his leg being in the damn boot he had to wait until today.

So Al bundled up in his jacket and a scarf and left everyone telling them he went to go take a walk.

Al left Wal-Mart with a football for Peter, a new hockey stick for Mattie (since his was started to fall apart), the new black ops 2 for Gilbert, Ludwig got some wurst (Al remember it is his favorite food), and for his dad got him this one cologne that's really expensive but Al knew his father would love it.

He was at a loss for what to get Arthur. He felt he needed to get him something but didn't know what. Arthur is a tough nut to crack, al went over to a bench to sit down for a moment since this has been the most time he had walked around.

"Al?" a feminine voice asked down the sidewalk. It was Alexia dressed in a thick winter jacket her hair pulled up under her knitted cap, she wore fur lined knee high boots. She was very pretty and al could see why he was attracted to her once upon a time.

"Hey Alexia, what are you up to?" He called to her. She walked over to him, and sat down beside him.

"Oh I was about to go do some shopping. Ran out of bread earlier" She told him. Al nodded.

"Yeah I was just Christmas shopping for my family." He told her giving a slight chuckle.

"Oh so what did you get?" she asked him thoroughly interested.

"I'll only tell you if you promise to keep it a secret" he told her. She nodded and crossed her heart. Alfred told her all he got and when it came to the subject of Arthur he asked her opinion.

"I think he likes earl grey tea" she told him, al nodded. Arthur does like his tea. "Why are you getting a present for him though" she asked him.

"I felt I needed to, because you know I wouldn't be sitting here talking to you if it weren't for him." Alfred told her, alexia nodded.

"There's a place that sells really good tea. Its not too far from here either, my Mama goes there to pick up some tea from Seychelles every once in a while." She told him standing up. Alexia gave al a quick kiss on the cheek, "you can't miss it. It looks like a magic store or something but it smells nice even from the outside" she started to walk away leaving Alfred sitting there "Bye Al!" she called.

Al quickly got up and searched for the place she was referring to. Sure enough down the road there was a tea shop called "Britannia Teas". It was sandwiched between a sports shop and a deli which was probably why Al never noticed it. He walked in finding the place smell spicy in that good 'not gonna burn your mouth' kind of way. The kind that tickled the nose in a teasing way.

"Good afternoon young sir, are you looking for something?" a girl asked from behind the counter. Her long ashy blonde hair was done up in pigtails and she wore scarves and skirts like they were going out of tomorrow.

"I have a friend that really likes tea but I don't know what to get," Al told her. She nodded and came out from behind the counter her skirts jingling and swishing.

"Is there any kind he likes?" she asked coming to a stop before him.

"Ah he likes earl grey" Al told her a blush creeping up on his face. She smiled heavily and went around the shop choosing various samples. She piled them in his arms trying to see if any of them seemed right. Eventually they sat at a table and she made him take a whiff every single one. Eventually they decided on a combination of rose hips and earl grey.

"You know tea says a lot about someone. I would peg _you_ as a rooibos person" with that she went to the back wall and pulled a tea package from the wall. All of them looked the same and she muttered to herself while her fingers danced across the identical tins.

"I don't have to money for it" he told her. She laughed.

"Don't worry love, it's Christmas time. Its a sale" she told him, she held up her hand to him "My name is Alice and if you want some help with that nasty problem clouding your mind you are more than welcome to come here and drink some of my teas" she told him cryptically. Al found himself outside, money still in his hand as the door shut and the lights in there went out. He tried to open the door but found it locked.

Accepting she closed the shop Al trudged home as it was snowing. He stashed the bigger stuff in the garage before discreetly going inside. He found Mattie and Gilbert watching a hockey game while Ludwig was making out with Feliciano on the couch. Al took the time to go upstairs to his room and stash the presents in the back of his closet.

Soon after his dad got home and they started on making dinner. Papa made some delicious crepes and Mattie's put some syrup on his while Al opted for nutella on his own. Gilbert chose to go the Mattie route and Ludwig had his plain. Feliciano left to go eat dinner at his own house.

Dinner was a lively affair with everyone joking around, Alfred threw out his comments loudest of all but when all was said and done he went upstairs when dinner was finished to wrap the presents up.

He had chosen some blue wrapping paper with polar bears on it and started wrapping everything after he locked his door, the only presents he didn't wrap were Arthur's tea and Ludwig's wurst which he kept downstairs in the garages freezer. When he finished with Gilbert and Peters presents a soft knock came to the door. Al stashed Matthews's hockey stick under his bed and tossed the presents in the closet shutting it.

Breathlessly he opened the door. "Hey Al" Mattie greeted. Alfred opened the door wider and Mattie came into the room. "I don't know what to get Gilbert even though Christmas is in a couple days" Mattie told him shamefully.

Alfred chuckled slightly, "you know him better than I do. What do you think he deserves?"

"I think I may have an idea... so did you get anything for Arthur?" he asked. Al nodded.

"There was this tea store with this weird woman; she gave me some earl grey to give to Arthur" he told him, Mattie looked at him thoughtfully.

"Tea store? We have one of those here in this town?" he asked.

"Yeah it's between the sports place and the deli" Al told him. Mattie shook his head.

"There's nothing there it's just an alley way" Matthew told him getting up. He put his forehead against Al's "are you sure you're alright?" he asked concerned.

Alfred's face burned red "I'm perfectly fine thank you very much" He said haughtily. Matthew himself went red for treating Al that way.

"Alright then, I'm going to bed. Good night Al" he said leaving the room. He paused at the door, "I worry about you" he said before leaving. Al felt terrible for what just occurred. He looked up the address and lo and behold there was nothing in the phonebook for it. He thought about what Alexia told him, her mother went there to pick up Seychellan teas...

He went to sleep ignoring any other thoughts like that not wanting to be tricked, he would go look tomorrow after school.

Sesi: omg I found something strangely cute online! Well cute if you like SuFin... anyways it just so happens that Finland and Sweden both embrace gay marriages *squeals* so cute! No wait it's too cute! *goes into fujoshi mode*

Finland: *whispers* Su-san she scares me

Sweden: HN me too Fin

America: and now you know how I feel, at least I'm not Russia *looks at Sesi's main torture subject*

Sesi: I'm surprised you're scared of me America; I am after all one of your residents. *flashes knife and yandere smile*

America: Russia can have Alaska for all I care! *runs away screaming*

Sesi: darn and the fun were just getting started. Right um... read my new fic "**Spanish inquisition"** it's really good... why are people so surprised it's not yaoi?! I mean come on people! Just cuz I read it all the time and make comments from it all the time doesn't mean I live, eat and breathe it!

Russia: Da, you do

Sesi: Thank you Ru-chan! *glomps him*


End file.
